


Always a Woman to Me

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Always a Woman to Me, Billy Joel Song Lyric References, F/M, Finn and Ben talk about Rey, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Post TROS, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Finn is missing Rey, where ever she is in the Galaxy, but his emotions pull another someone who is missing Rey to him through the Force.
Relationships: Finn & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Always a Woman to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little note from April 5th, 2016 saying that the song "Always a Woman to Me" by Billy Joel was totally Ben and Finn talking about Rey. Now, post tros, it fits so much better, and it made me emotional as I wrote this as I listened to it. 
> 
> Finn and Ben should have been buddies, just saying.

Finn fiddled with the comm link, wondering if Rey was doing okay. After the Battle of Exegol, he and Poe had been busy trying to rebuild the Galaxy, leaving Rey to go on her own. Well, she really wasn't all on her own. Poe had gifted her with BB-8, and Chewbacca had insisted on going with Rey in the Millennium Falcon. He missed his friend greatly, and even more so now that he was Force Sensitive. He was trying to learn how to use the Force, but he had no teacher and no time.

He sighed and rubbed his face, looking up across the empty room. He tried to figure out if Rey would be awake, where ever she was, and he gave up, deciding that he should go to sleep himself. He stood, stuffing the comm link into his pocket.

"Traitor."

Finn spun to face the speaker. Kylo Ren appeared, translucent, and he gently raised a hand to show that he wasn't threatening.

"Finn. You're called Finn now," he continued.

"What the kriff? You should be dead!"

"I am."

"Aw hell no," Finn groaned, throwing up his hands and spinning around. "What the kriff are you doing here talking to me?"

"I'm not happy to be here, either. I've been trying to appear to Rey."

"Well, she's not here, and I'm not Rey."

"Clearly." Something suddenly crossed his mind. "You're not with Rey?"

"No?"

"I would have thought that she..." He sighed and turned away. "I would have thought she would have gone back to you. She always cared for you."

Finn scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She wasn't interested in me, not like that. She would be here if she wanted to be my girl."

"Your girl?" Ben laughed. "She's nobody's girl."

"I know that!" He put his hands on his hips. "What do you even know about Rey?"

Ben seemed to look far away. "She's nobody's fool, Finn." He sighed and leaned up against the nearby table. "She takes care of herself, and always has. She waits. She knows all about waiting. She waited for her parents, and she waited for the Force, and she waited for me."

"You don't think she actually loves you?"

"She never told anyone what happened on Exegol, did she?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't know if she loved me, but I loved her. I'll always love her. She led me straight into loving her." He gave a small laugh. "But she could take me or leave me. I offered her my hand once, but I was headed down the wrong path. She told me she had wanted to take my hand..." He held up his palm. "Ben's hand. Not Kylo Ren's, only Ben's." He set his hand over his abdomen. "She killed me, did you know?" He looked up at Finn. "Twice. Once on the Death Star. Struck me through with my own lightsaber. I can only blame myself." He again gazed off, not really focusing on the world around him, remembering his beloved Rey. "And I shouldn't say that she killed me the second time. I gave everything for her to live."

"There's no way she loved you."

Ben looked back at Finn. "She only reveals what she wants you to see. She's always hid like a child, Finn. She always waited for her parents, and they were never coming back for her. You can tell her the truth, but she'll never believe you. Her parents were never coming back for her, and she knew that, and she disregarded that. She never gives out and never gives in." His eyes lost focus again as he remembered more and more of everything he adored about Rey.

"You loved her."

"I still do."

Finn was silent for a moment. "You said you died for her twice. She never said a word about you, except that Kylo Ren was gone. She never answered any questions about you. We all assumed she hated you. Would she have said she loved you if you were still alive?"

His shoulders sagged as he again put his hand to his side to where his healed wound would have been.

"Would she love you if we brought you back?"

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
